


Is someone jealous?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Jealousy is a vicious monster that can destroy a relationship faster than you can say Reparo, but will this relationship survive its wrath?





	Is someone jealous?

Our story begins a day after The Yule Ball, Anthony Goldstein is trying to figure out why his crush Parvati Patil went with Harry Potter.

Parvati said, "Nobody else asked me, he was my only choice."

Anthony replied, "I was going to ask you, but he just beat me to it."

Parvati gasped. "Y-You were?"

Anthony muttered, "Yeah, had it all planned out and everything."

Parvati smirked. "Had what planned out?"

Anthony told her, "How I was going to ask you."

Parvati sighed. "I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't know."

Anthony reassured her, "It's ok, I should've asked you sooner."

Parvati promised, "The next time something like that happens, I'll go with you."

Anthony smiled. "Look forward to it."


End file.
